


like fire

by zagspect



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Other, but still no explicitly described horny bits. iykwim, but the other option is teen and idk, id rather over-rate than under-rate, kind of zag/skelly too. just. backyard polycule, look im trying 2 tag neater than zagphon fic ok lol, not like explicity mature, okay added more horny bits, tender blood feeding, titan's blood is just nectar for weapons, zagspect aegis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zagspect/pseuds/zagspect
Summary: If your body is made of metal, (and Exagryph would know about this best, but Aegis' memory of what it was like to be metal, once, is still vivid and present), then fire is something else. It makes you softer. Something that can be molded.a titan's blood feeding, zagreus aspect deepening fic.
Relationships: Zagreus/Aegis | Shield of Chaos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	like fire

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i try so hard to not write for an imagined audience bc know ill just burn out and honestly writing this was kind of burnouty. but. like........the positive reviews on zagphon fic (thank you ;w;) got to me..............or maybe i just want too slowly build up a fic collection i can title "whats that sound? like metal clinking together. no....the infernal arms...... they couldn't be............" 
> 
> tho if i keep going i will inevitably get to fics abt aspects whos relationship to zag is extremely not romantic-y etc (compartmentalization is everything to an infernal arm! i think zag doesnt even quite realize *just* how strongly. i keep saying stuff like this and going 'in this essay i will-' and then remembering in this essay i already did. i just love repeating myself. sorry. ) anyway so in this imaginary scenario i would either need to make two collections or name it something else. hm.

Exagryph put forth this idea, once, while deeply in thought about bygone times with Hestia- Zagreus is like a fire.

This is obvious. Everyone can see this from head to toe. What the gun meant, was: if your body is flesh and bone and any sort of liquid through your veins then a fire is warm until it burns and eats away and destroys.

(And a grand cheer went up from the arms. There is nothing more delicious than dealing out death at Zagreus' hands, unless you currently have someone else's aspect active and are wrapped up in sharing your memories of fighting beside another. And even then, often Zagreus still wins.)

But, if your body is made of metal, (and Exagryph would know about this best, but Aegis' memory of what it was like to be metal, once, is still vivid and present), then fire is something else. It makes you softer. Something that can be molded.

Exagryph was right. Zag catches the thought from Aegis but can't quite wrap his mind around it- that's fine. It wasn't a thought designed to be shared with a person. (This arm-to-arm closeness is a rare blessing.)

He'll catch on, though. The evidence is in his lap. Aegis feels soft now, malleable, basking in warmth as Zagreus feeds them titan's blood. When Zagreus feeds them for the purpose of learning a new side of them, deepening his understanding of their other aspects, he is the one sitting still, listening and letting what Aegis has experienced, will experience, wash over him. This time it is to deepen their Zagreus aspect, so the teaching goes both ways. Aegis learns more about Zagreus. Zagreus learns what impression he leaves on others. 

Guiding the thick liquid into their mouth is part of the sharing. In this way, Aegis learns what Zagreus' experience of a mouth is- like some others they have known, it consumes, literally and not as a figure of speech. It's awfully inefficient. Blood is spilled when the shield's sharp edges pierce skin, so blood should be most easily drunk spilled over those same edges. A mouth, as only Chaos properly knows, is for show. Aegis likes it best for aimless chattering that scares others. It could be for talking, but Aegis can't even imagine that right now. The knowledge of how to be that again is surely there whenever it's needed but for now it feels like they've known no one but Zagreus, and will never know anyone else ever again. That's the best way to love someone- entirely. With your whole body, with your whole self turned toward the identity of being the you who you are around them. So there's no voice guiding their mouth right now, the way Zagreus likes it best when it's just the two of them.

(Though Aegis would gladly let him speak through them, as Chaos does- the offer always stands.)

Zag feels that love, wants to give back- this is the core of a Zagreus aspect, this giving- rubs bloody fingers slowly, thankfully, around the skull on the front of them, right where the bone meets metal. Wanders back to their mouth again, slips under the snakelike design eternally holding their teeth apart. Warm, strong hands that want to break and destroy as much as they want to hold and give. It is an honor to know what both feel like. They chatter around his fingers. His hands have been in mouths before. They can almost feel what it was like. When Zagreus has been in mouths they closed around him and sucked, which Aegis cannot do, and the tongues he felt around him licked him clean, which Aegis _can_ recreate. And when this would happen it felt nice, and he would- he makes the same sort of noise now as he did then. This is learning, checking experiences against each other until the results bring them closer together. Aegis has not used their tongue like this before. It's nice. They would like to do it again.

"What do I taste like?" Zagreus asks softly. It isn't important, taste. Maybe it should be, if it's important to him. They lick at his fingers again. He tastes like all living flesh does, if they are being honest. The difference between him and other living flesh is that they aren't trying to bite his fingers off.

They still can't close their mouth fully but they can press him between the bar through their mouth and their smooth, bonelike tongue, and they learn that this kind of sound he makes is not a response like language but a response like screaming. Much like screaming, they want to hear more of it. He's not sure, in between sounds, in between inching his hand deeper inside them out of some sort of curiosity as to where (if) he will be stopped, what to call them. You're supposed to speak the name of the one who is making you feel this way, is on the forefront of Zagreus' mind. Sometimes when he asks them to bring this aspect forward he calls for _me_. If Zagreus called them Zagreus they're sure they would feel- whole. Complete. The same as when they feel Chaos looking through their eyes, talking with their mouth.

"Zagreus," he says like a word, but it's good enough that their teeth chatter uncontrollably, and they're shivering in his lap, and that makes him say it again all uncontrollable like a noise this time. 

He's looking behind him and back hurriedly in a way that Aegis thinks they recognize. Embarrassment? That, but not entirely. They know what else this could be but like a faraway echo, something nearly forgotten. He could lead them to the end of this feeling, show them what it is for-

"You all done with your freaky lunchtime over there?" the training dummy asks. They both startle. Not yet they aren't, and Zag is frustrated, tension in his shoulders at being rushed, but Aegis is excited anyway. Skelly is the _best_. He wants to be destroyed as much as everybody in this yard wants to hurt him. Endless endless endless with no restraint.

"Hold your horses," Zagreus snaps back. This is a phrase he picked up from Skelly, and now says back to him. Everyone in this backyard passes information back and forth, like the many limbs of one soul. In the hands of others, Aegis knows what this expression means, and might be tempted to explain in another aspect. Like this, they want to join Zagreus' belief that a horse is something you can pick up and hold in your hand.

Zagreus feeds them the last bit of blood - what will they learn this time? What can they take from this experience? In times past they learned about standing stubborn in the face of pain, and told him about shrugging off a hit. Now they are thinking about how to hit harder. Zagreus doesn't often hit while he dashes but oh, if he does, they bet they can make it _hurt_. He shifts his legs under them like he's already dashing in his mind. Come on, come on, let's try it. Let's run past the skeleton so fast he won't know what's hit him, only that he's dust over and over and over again. Let's make the wretches of tartarus afraid of us, send the Fury home, slay the Hydra.

"...Right," Zag says. He stands up and stretches, holds his shield properly. The feeling from before peeks out again even without the sound- he's thinking past this yard, of fountain rooms and secret corners and privacy. He raises an eyebrow at Skelly, and they prepare to strike at him.

"Let's get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> sry i cant think of a better title than this [beams authors note directly into your mind so i dont need to explain myself out loud] . also did u catch my reference to when the zagspect deal was the shield just reduced damage eyyyy (if i remember correctly but im p sure it was that)
> 
> listen i just have so much in my head about these funky little weapons and am constantly worrying that i am not communicating what i think exactly. but honestly thats fine! as long as content exists yknow? even if its a wrong representation of what i mean i can always just make another content, or just, think harder to myself.
> 
> as always thank you for reading. sorry i am hypercasual in the tags and notes i have to pretend im a nonprofessional or i freak out and cant write/post lol


End file.
